Mikey Vs Leo tmnt human AU
by Dark Impact
Summary: (Human ninja AU) In a world full of wars and conflicts , leo feels like he has to do something for his brothers. Being an Oroku can being controlled. Leading only to go against his brother. Leo vs Mikey, a battle of brothers to the end.


**Requested by "justareader" **

**This has got to be the most complicated plot I've ever written. The task was to write a story where Leo vs Mikey existed in some way in a world full of ninja background while making it fluff. **

**I don't know if the story is good or not. But I tried my best^^' **

**I'm also bad at writing fighting scenes ... and if you get confused at what is going on, please be patient bcz it will all be cleared at the end. And there's a surprise at the end as well ;) I hope you guys like twists lol. **

I don't know why I became the person who I am today. It all seems so meaningless to me,looking back at the time when I first made my decision to become a ninja.

All these dead bodies on the ground infront of me.

All the chocking noises from the warriors that I failed to slice off their neck completely.

Some just remain motionless with their eyes opened and looking at the sky.

I think their wondering the same thing...

Is this life? Working hard to achieve our goal only to be killed like this.

At this point I don't even know if I'm fighting kn the right ground or not.

They say I'm fearless...

And here even I fear of death. Nobody wants to die. Nobody wants to get their neck sliced improperly and choke on blood. Nobody wants to lie motionless on the ground with a questioned look on their face.

My katanas, painted in blood. Dripping down into the soil only to be absorbed. I'm the only one standing. I'm the only one questioning myself.

I'm the only one looking at the warrior who's at my feet with an angry look in his eyes.

But...

I'm ordered to kill them all.

Is this life?

Taking it from one person only to gain one for myself ?

"Y-you, Oroku L-Leona-leonardo..."

I tried not to flinch. I don't want him to die. I don't want-

"...why?"

And my katana sunk into his back silencing him. It's like my hand worked on it's own. It's true. They say Oroku clan's blood is cursed. They are only born to kill.

*TMNT*

"Father shouldn't Raph and Donnie be resting now? I mean...it's already been 5 hrs and their still training..."

Oroku Saki looked up from his place in the dojo. He was in front of Leo, in lotus position, mediating.

"They wish to be like you my son!"

Leo turned his head towards his little brothers who were battling each other.

Raphael, second in order of siblings. He was very passionate and powerful. He was already in the top of his class at the junior training centre. There was one thing he hated the most... being recognised as "Leonardo's brother". Raph always wanted people to know him by his name. Not by a second person reference. He wanted his own identity and success. He was doing preety good for a 11 year's old.

Leo wasn't worried about him to much. He knew Raph would never follow his steps. Raph would make his own way and challenge him.

Raph was in safe zone.

Donnie, 9 years old and a genius. He was naive. Donnie wasn't interested in becoming a ninja until sometimes ago. And the progress that he showed was alarming. Donnie was still young and didn't know how the world worked. Leo couldn't sleep for two days when Donnie had suddenly announced that he wanted to be like him. Leo felt his heart dropped. But their father was supportive. He encouraged Donnie. In other words...

Manipulated him.

Leo turned back to his father ignoring all the metal clang behind him.

"Aren't they too young for this father?"

"So are you Leonardo, are you not? Yet, you are a member of one of the most feared ninja organizations..."

"But.."

"...and you're one of the most feared warriors of all...like how it should be!"

That sounded wrong to Leo. Why was it necessary to be feared. Why was it really important to concur everything by fear.

In the present day, the Oroku and Hamato clan lived together in peace. But in the past they had been enemies. Not many Orokus were left when the war broke out. In the present day, where everyone was open minded and more educated, there were still some groups who believed that orokus should be extinct. And there were some groups who believed that orokus should at the top once again like in the past.

The other clans kept challenging the new combined nation.

Oroku clan was at the top of the list once. Accomplishing everything with power and fear with no one to defy them. Not even the Hamato clan could bring them down. Hamato clan was a clan of piece and love. When the war broke out and Oroku clan tried to take over the Hamato clan, they faced defeat by the latter.

The war went for a long time. But then they came to an agreement and decided to live together in the same land.

Leo watched his father's expression. He still hated Hamato clan, even when he was living on their land and raising his children.

Leo was about 6 years old when the war was at its peak. He was really impressed how all the ninjas were really brave and ready to save anyone. He was with his mother when when the town was attacked and a pair of Hamato ninjas saved them from the blast. They had told them that their clan doesn't allow to kill weak and women and children.

Leo, being young, was really impressed by the kind heartedness and personality of the ninjas . He had decided to become one himself.

He showed an amazing hidden talent in the art of ninjutsu. At the very young age, Leo was assigned missions along with the older kids.

Then his joy held no bound when the war was ended and both clans were joined to live under the same sky.

He made alot of Hamato friends and learned alot of things from them. Sometimes got bullied by some kids.

Leo never loved to fight. Not like this. He just wanted all the hateful feeling from both sides to end.

But how?

"I'm proud of you, my son!"

Leo's mind broke the chain of his void thoughts and he focused on his father's face.

"Tatsu told me that you did a good job on your mission. The information was delivered safely with no survivors...!"

No survivors.

Yes, he killed them all.

"It's not like I could mold the orders.."

Leo whispered. How he wished he could do so. How he wished he could save his brothers.

All the talk about power was rotting minds of the young ones.

The past was dark.

Was is really necessary to keep it the same way?

Leo wanted to throw these questions at his father's face. He hated being Oroku. People said he was the most lucky one, blessed with such amazing ninja background and powerful character and amazing skills.

But in Leo's eyes...

He was the most miserable one. Being born as an Oroku was the worst.

Leo's hand gripped his black sweat pants in a bunch. He was trying hard not to yell at his father.

Leo had already destroyed his own life after entering the ninja world. He didn't want his little brothers to go down the same path just because they wanted to be like him.

There was no escape form this hell.

Only kill or be killed.

All the thoughts were broken and anger flew away when Leo felt tiny hands pulling on his pants and patting his thighs to gain his attention.

Leo's eyes divered from his father's face to his lap.

Leo smiled at the sight of his baby brother wobbling and squirming infront of him slamming his tiny hands on Leo's lap like he was splashing water in a tub.

For a 1 year's old , the young Oroku was seriously active. The baby blue eyes reminded Leo of his mother. Who died while giving birth go the last one.

The baby cooed loudly, demanding to be picked up by his big brother. Leo complied.

"Michelangelo was waiting for your return from the mission "

Leo looked st his father and blinked.

"I'm sure he just wanted to play. But if you'll excuse me father, I'd like to take some rest. I'm really tired!"

"Ofcourse my son. You have a long way to go. You need your rest!"

Leo nodded and stood up with Mikey cradling in his arms. His baby arms dancing around Leo's neck.

"You two should stop now. It's late and get some sleep!" Leo called out to his little brothers ignoring his father's raised eyebrow.

"NO! I'm not done yet! I can do this all day !" Raph smirked twirling his sais at an impressive rate.

"Same here Leo, I can't slack off. I need to catch up to you!"

Indeed the new generation was much passionate. Leo being only 15, didn't felt the need to argue his little brothers.

He could feel his father's happiness at the response of this little brothers.

Leo couldn't win this.

His little brothers were already absorbed too much by the blinding glory of the word 'ninja'

Leo walked slowly out of the dojo and slide shut the paper door behind him. Mikey squirmed and tried reaching to the door over Leo's shoulder. He wanted to go back.

He wanted to see his other two brothers, doing some ninja stuff.

"Look at you, can't even walk and you wish to be in the training!"

Leo walked forward ignoring the fuss coming from his baby brother. He tried to reach back but Leo stopped him.

He hated how trained the environment of his house was.

Trained to raise a ninja.

Trained to raise an Oroku.

Leo opened his door, entered and slammed the door shut. Mikey flinched in Leo's arms and stopped his fussing.

Leo slowly sunk down, supporting his back with the door and holding his little brother tightly. His breath fast and ragged. He kept his eyes closed not wanting the tears to escape out.

"How am I suppose to save you all?"

Mikey looked up to his brothers face.

"How?..."

He whispered, finally looking at his baby brother. Letting the heavy tears run down. Leo tugged Mikey's head under his chin and sniffed.

He was glad Mikey was too young to understand his words.

"I don't want you all to risk your lives like this"

Mikey whimpered under Leo's chin.

"I just want you all to live on and be happy..."

Leo pulled back, not moving away from the door.

"How can I save you all from becoming like him?"

Mikey whimpered.

"I can't...can't let you be like me. I'm the same as him. I'm an Oroku, after all."

Leo wiped his tears and stood up. He went to Raph'srooom where Mikey's crib was placed. He tucked Mikey in and turned around only to be stopped when Mikey started fussing again.

Leo turned back and looked how the baby had his arms stretched out for Leo to pick him up again.

"I'm sorry Mikey, I have a mission to go to"

*tmnt*

"Weoooo!"

Leo looked up from his book at his 3 year's old bro running towards him.

"You're back from school already?"

Leo pushed the book aside and brushed his bangs away from his face. But the strands came back hiding his battle scar perfectly, from the last mission.

"Yesh, I'm bawk and it was fun and I made all thewse new fwriends. There's twish girl Renet Hamato. She's really cool and yuck!"

Leo smiled and looked down at his brother. How he wished he would pull his brother into a hug.

"And Donnie's yuck too!"

Leo shifted and picked his book up again to restrain his hands from moving forward and pulling his innocent brother into a hug.

"How so?" Leo asked.

"I saw Donnie with that April Hamato and they were holding hawnds...bleh!"

Mikey stuck his tongue out to show his discomfort. Leo's eyes

widened. Mikey shouldn't be hating at anything at this age.

It was true, orokus were born to hate and fight. But not all of them Ofcourse. Leo never wanted this.

"Mikey! Don't say like that!" Leo slightly raised his voice. Mikey blinked but didn't understand his brother's reaction.

"Will you paway with me Weo?"

An innocent look on his face that made Leo wanted to kill himself. He chained himself internally and stood up.

"I have a mission to go to!"

Leo ruffled the young one's hair and walked away leaving a sad look of Mikey's face.

"I guess I'll wait for Waph to come home"

*Tmnt*

Another mission and Leo came back as the only surviving member. He was 20 years old now and couldn't imagine how the families would be devastated. He had killed fathers and sons and daughters in each of his mission.

This was a never ending battle. They just keep coming. Younger and more angrier than before.

In the last one, he killed a girl. He loved her. She was her friend but the organization had ordered to kill her family since they thought they were a threat and leaking out information to the outsiders.

He cried alot.

Hugged her bloodied body until his own tears were painted red after mixing with her blood.

He sat outside looking at the star.

He killed someone today.

Someone's gonna be born tomorrow.

He'll have to kill someone again,tomorrow.

It's like an endless cycle of killing.

No one wanted to die.

Not even him...

Thus he was alive to day.

If only he didn't fear death...he would have let someone killed him easily.

"Leo, look look! I beat Raph at throwing shuriken!

Leo looked at his brother.

"He's just like you, son! Amazingly talented at such a young age. In no time he might catch up to you!"

'Just like you'

"That's good...!"

"Leo, I challenge you too. Come on! Let's have a one on one!"

Mikey jumped in his spot, punching the air and posing happily. Leo smiled and ruffled his brother's hair.

"Maybe next time. I have a mission!"

"Whattttt? Again? Seriously Leo?" Mikey pouted and crossed his arms.

Leo walked pass his father.

"He lacks cruelty though!"

Leo stopped dead in track. His breath stuck in his throat. He looked at his father, who's silver hair reflected the light of the moon.

Leo turned around to Mikey and pulled him along with himself.

"H-hey! Where are we going? Leo?"

"Don't ask questions!"

Mikey flinched at the tone and tried to release himself but he couldn't and found himself being pulled inside the house.

"How about you show me your aiming technique in the dojo?"

Mikey looked unsure. The sweat beads in Leo's forehead indicated that something was wrong. But he chose to ignore.

"Your aiming is a little bit off Mikey. How about twisting your wrist a little bit more while throwing?"

Leo showed him and Mikey copied the movements 100% correctly. Leo was in awe.

It was like Mikey had a photocopy machine in him. Everything was so easy for him. Every move he showed to Mikey was conquered easily .

A pure Oroku.

"At this rate I'll be like you and fighting at the front row in no time!" Mikey smiled and wrapped his arms around Leo's waist in a hug.

Leo almost stopped breathing. He was suppose to keep his brothers safe. Not helping him turning into a monster.

Leo pulled Mikey away roughly. Not looking at the boys eyes in shame.

How is he going to save them? The same question repeatedly came to his mind.

Their father always wanted them to be a ninja.

And they wanted to be like Leo.

It was another cycle of misfortune.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Leo blinked.

"What?"

"Nothing Leo..."

*tmnt*

Raph looked at leo who was ignoring Mikey's request to teach him new moves.

It had been this way from the start. Ever since Mikey had learned how to walk, he followed Leo like a baby duckling running after it's mother.

Imitating every move.

It's common to follow your role model. It's common to look up to Leo. Even some senior ninjas at Raph's base looked up Leo.

But why Leo kept a cold shoulder, was out of Raph's mind.

"Sorry little brother, I'm kinda busy for the next mission"

Once Mikey gave up and went away with another pout and disappointed look,Raph went to Leo.

"Why?"

Leo didn't look up from his katana that he was sharpening. His hair hiding his eyes perfectly.

"Why have you been ignoring him ever since he was 5?"

Leo stopped momentarily.

"It's nothing like that Raph"

"Sure Leo..."

"Yeah..."

"Did you know Don sneaked into father's room and found out that's seriously sick..."

"You sound so casual about it Raph..."

"Because you didn't react. If you're not worried means it's not worth worrying!"

"Even if he dies? Will you not show compassion unless I say so?" Leo questioned.

"I'll made my way. I don't follow orders!"

Raph turned away to go the kitchen where his little brothers were fussing over something.

'Were my actions that much clear?'

Leo questioned himself.

'I wish father would just end up quietly. I'm worried about you raph. Donnie choice is different from us. I'm worried about Mikey. He frightens me the most. You're all going down the wrong path and I can't do anything. I'm the one that's turning you all into a dead end... I'm sorry!'

*tmnt*

Leo sat infront of his father's grave with dry eyes. He loved his father very much no doubt but he couldn't get himself to tears.

Alot of people came to the funeral. Senior ranked and juniors. The all payed their condolences.

He noticed Mikey was clinging onto Raph's black kimono and crying loudly. So young and broken. This must be how the other familie cried after Leo had killed them.

Their daughters and sons and wives crying their hearts out while clinging to someone.

Donnie stood beside Raph and silently let his tears down. His shoulders shaking while his girlfriend, who was a Hamato, tried to calm him down.

Indeed, Leo was happy for Donnie. Donnie had chosen the path of weaponry. Which was no better than being directly at the battle field but was safe enough. Donnie's job was to do research for new sources in the Hamato science base.

And those weapons were used in this silent war that going on.

Raph kept himself in control. He was first of to be training the newbies in the base. He was the youngest member in his batch.

But every second Leo feared that the uppers might order Raph to jump into the fight.

They were all hanging from a thin rope.

Leo sat at his father's gave for the next 3 hours, alone, in the rain.

Now that his father was gone...after setting the base of his brother's life, how was he going to safe them?

They had all stepped inside the circle already.

His father was gone and now he was in charge.

Meanwhile his brother's wanted to be like him... and he was an Oroku.

Dead end.

*tmnt*

Mikey waited alone in the house for his brothers to arrive. He waited for about eleven at night. But no one came back.

Almost every day was spent alone in the house. His big brother's had missions to complete unlike him.

In the morning when he would wake up, he would find food ready and placed in the kitchen to be eaten alone.

Not even a note left behind.

Like true ninjas, there was no trace of who it was.

Mikey never knew if it was Raph or Donnie.

Leo was out of the question since he never showed any love towards the youngest.

Mikey would eat silently go to school, hear numerous rumours about his brothers being great and come back home to wait for his brothers to tell him the stories.

One night Mikey heard the door open and heard Raph.

"It's ok just relax. It's fine!"

Mikey ran towards the source and saw Raph holding down Don while Leo calmly coming from behind them.

"What happened here?"

Mikey gestured towards the blood pool that was forming on the floor. Don's arm was hurt pretty bad.

Infact it looked like someone tried to slash it off. Mikey could see the bone clearly and Donnie's white scientist gown was not painted red.

"HURRY UP LEO!"

Mikey looked at Leo he came right infront of Don and stood still. Raph looked to be arguing himself.

"We can find another way please just let the medical team arrive "

"No Raph we can't wait. He'll die"

Mikey's eyes widened. Die? What do they mean?

"HURRY UP ALREADY DAMNIT!"

Mikey watched Leo's back. The same duel katanas that he had been using were strapped on His back. Leo reached back for one and unsheathed his katana.

Mikey's face fell when he realised what was going on. Leo was going to kill Donnie. Mikey ran forward to stop his brother.

Donnie's injured arm fell on the ground with a thud and the room was filled with Donnie's loud scream. Raph instantly pinched Donnie's nerve to make him unconscious. And again within a mili second Raph was gone with his unconscious brother leaving Leo behind. How strong were his big brothers? Mikey didn't even see them move a muscle and they were already done.

"I-is is-this a d-d-dream?"

Mikey clutched his heart tightly. He felt like he could puke right there.

Leo turned around with blood on his face and he jerked his katana to wipe Don's blood off from it.

"You shouldn't be here. Go to your room Mikey"

Mikey trembled in disgust.

"Y-you sliced off Don's arm..."

Leo turned around and looked at Don's lifeless arm on the floor.

"Nothing to worry about anything. He'll be fine. I'll clean up from here. You should probably get some sleep"

"THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU LEO?"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't hesitate..."

"Should I?"

"He's your brother..."

"...he wanted this. He was poisoned with a dart by an enemy"

"THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Leo narrowed his eyes. His hold on his katana gripped stronger.

"Your really strong Leo...more than I imagined-"

Mikey walked towards Leo slowly with trembling steps but stopped midway.

"- why do you hate me?"

Leo blinked. His expressionless face didn't change. Leo sighed.

He took a step forward only for Mikey to flinch. Leo calmly walked forward with his katana in his hand.

"I heard from Tatsu that your going to assigned a big mission soon. Means you're a brilliant ninja already. Isn't that right?"

Leo was crouching down to Mikey's level, his katana at Mikey's neck. A twisted smile plastered on his face.

Mikey held his breath.

"Is this why you never trained me? So I couldn't get stronger than you? "

Leo stood up straight and sheathed his katana.

"No. Not really!"

"Then what is your ga-"

"Just go back to your room-"

"What if I don't?"

"I couldn't care less..."

"So you do hate me..."

"I'm your brother Michelangelo, I can't hate you. Even if YOU hate me!"

"I don't get it! You always ignore me. You never trained me or loved me. Always said your busy and now you say you love me...love us? Even though you showed no emotions while slicing off Don's arm!"

Leo placed a hand on Mikey's head.

"He's fine. He's the most brilliant ninja scientist on this nation. He had a backup plan, thus he told us to cut off his arm. He's gonna use some metallic stuff. I don't know the details. But he'll be good as new again..."

"I- I don't wanna be alone right now Leo...will you stay?"

Leo ruffled his brother's hair and smiled.

"I'm sorry Mikey, I have a mission to complete "

Leo took a step back and Mikey watched as his big brother vanished in thin air with great speed.

*tmnt*

Leo was called to spy on a traitor in Mikey's training centre. Being quite famous Leo tried his best to keep a low key but all the students gathered around him like they were flies attracted towards some sweet candy.

Mikey stayed behind. Observed his big brother's behaviour. The kids reminded him of himself. Like how he used to follow Leo everywhere and then Leo would just turn away.

"Leo, comeon we gotta go to the main office!" Don came from behind. His metal arm shining brightly like a diamond. Mikey never imagined that his genius brother do such a thing to himself.

But he thought that the metal arm looked cool. Leo nodded and walked pass all the kids, giving mikey a glance. He smiled and said.

"Sorry Mikey, got a mission to complete"

He hated Leo's act.

*tmnt*

The news spread like fire that the upper generals were found dead. The ones that commanded the warriors to take action.

Not only this, the commanders and generals of the enemy land had also been killed. With no one to lead the ninja army, they back up from the fight.

In Hamato nation, the situation was same. The citizens were then allowed to know that there was a silent war going on between two nations and they were trying to invade.

But they were looking for the inside traitor who had killed everyone. Raph and Donnie were hot in the trail of the killer.

"You can't get away this easily!" Raph growled lowely, jumping from one roof to another in the moon light.

Donnie right behind him with his over coat waving in the mid air jumps. He was reluctant. But he knew what they had to do.

He had his orders.

*tmnt*

Mikey steadied his breath before plucking out a Hamato shuriken from his arm. He wasn't feeling dizzy at all.

"Not using poisonous shuikens... why are you stalling for time?"

Mikey jumped up instantly from his spot to avoide the Slash of katana that was aimed at him from behind.

"WHY LEO? Why did you do this?!"

Leo stood still, his eyes shining bright blue like ocean.

"You're in the wrong place. This is not your battle little brother..."

Mikey threw his bladed Kusarigama at his big brother, who simply blocked it by deflecting it with his katana.

"To stop the war. To stop all this blood shedding-"

"By killing?! How is that any better? "

"Im not bound to answer to you. I was simply waiting for Raph..."

Mikey pulled out another shuriken.

"...He knows what to do. Go home and don't involve yourself in the matters in which you shouldn't"

"Nothing's waiting for me back at home anyway!" Mikey whispered.

"You really are a great ninja Mikey. I didn't expect you to figure out the traces more quickly than Don or Raph..."

"Do you wish to die?"

"That's not the response of my statement..."

"Yes or no?!"

"Maybe..."

"Can I end you right now?"

Leo blinked. He had to let Raph do it. He promised Don that he'd save him. Leo's eyes softened. He loved how brave and strong Mikey was right now.

Just like him.

"I doubt you can but give it a try...don't blame me if it turns around on you. Which it will ,by the way"

Leo sheathed his katana and got in a fighting stance. He saw Mikey charging in at full speed but suddenly he disappeared in thin air. Leo's eyes scanned the area for any type of movement.

None.

"So you using your full potential, without even knowing what your opponent is capable of?"

Leo said in the silence. He slowly shifted his stance from offence to defence.

Behind him!

Leo turned around and a powerful punch was right infront of eyed,slowly closing in to make contact. Just in the last second Leo pulled himself away and Mikey power punch had enough force to crush his skull.

Leo watched as his little brother's punch made contact with the ground, destroying the rocks under his force, reducing them to ashes. Mikey changed his direction and leapt at Leo to kick his head. From the right side.

'Aiming for the head...'

Leo blocked Mikey's kick using his right forearm as a shield. He pulled his left hand and punched Mikey right in the gut. The force was enough for the kid. He was sent flying backwards as he skidded in the rough ground.

'Hurry up Damnit'

"Is this all? I saw your file, it said you're were brilliant. Said that you even mastered the moves of the uppers that were demonstrated. Your really gifted little brother..."

"Shut up! You know nothing about me!"

Mikey roared and charged in again only for Leo to dodge each attach eaisly.

"There was a time when I was jealous about your abilities. I thought you would surpass me. Beat me in this race of power"

Leo caught Mikey's punch in mid air like it was nothing. He kept talking casually like they weren't in battle.

"Dont underestimate me. I WILL beat you up"

"Hmmm. I see...I guess I should get serious then"

Leo twisted Mikey's wrist and kicked his knee from the side. Mikey lost his balance and fell on the ground grunting in pain. Leo was still holding on to his twisted wrist.

He crouched down beside his little brother.

"You know I killed them preety easily. They weren't even powerful at all. Isn't it ironic that weaker ones were ordering around the powerful ones..."

"Leo...stop..."

"...all this time I've learned one thing is that you can't stop a fight unless you're stronger than the other. So I stopped them. They weren't ready to listen to me"

Mikey let out a battle cry and punched Leo in the face using his other hand. Leo eventually let go off Mikey's wrist. He pulled himself on his feet again and rubbed the sour spot on his face.

"That was really pathetic!"

"I LOOKED UP TO YOU DAMN IT! AND ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE A PHSYCO. How - how could you Leo?"

Leo remained still. He observed how Mikey pulled out his chained kurasigama.

Mikey jumped forward and threw his chain at Leo, directly at his face. Leo simply moved his neck out of the way without moving his body from the spot.

"Why do you keep aiming for the head?"

"Huh, who said I was aiming for the head?"

Leo felt a little jerk when Mikey tugged the chain away. Leo looked over his shoulder and saw that one of his twin katana was gone.

Leo's head snapped towards his little brother.

"Surprise surprise Leo. I always wanted to try one of these, but you never let me do anything"

Mikey smirked and charged in full speed with Leo's katana in his hand. Mikey pulled back the katana to strike and Leonardo's hand went back to his other katana.

Leo moved his hand to unsheath but was stopped when Mikey's Kusarigama chain wrapped around his wrist and pulled him over.

Leo had no time to draw any weapon. He pulled on the chain disrupting Mikey's balance and deflecting Mikey's hand away from his direction.

It was not a face to face battle.

Leo broke the chain and pulled out his katana as well. The cling of the metal echoed through the grounds and the spark of the weapons appeared like fire crackers in dark. They blew fist to fist and kick to kick. Mikey copied every move of Leo.

From jumping back to ever taking a hit.

"You know you're only copying me now"

"It's all I need to beat you..."

Mikey was pantting heavily. His steps were wobbling. Leo was trying to tire him out. And it was working.

Leo broke his stance and stood up. Pointed at Mikey's arm. Mikey hesitated for a second but took a glance to what Leo was implying.

A chemical shuriken shut in his arm.

"Shit! I lowered my guard...N-no wonder I was feeling weak!"

Leo smirked.

"Your really good. But your weak...and you will die!"

Mikey's eyes widened. Was Leo really serious? Would he actually kill his own brother?

Ofcourse he would. He killed the leaders who gave him respect. Who gave him land to live on.

Leo walked forward slowly.

"Now little brother, tell me. How will you end a war thats between you and me? Will you run away? I'll hunt you down... Will you attack me? You're dont have enough strength and I'll still hunt you down... what will you do?"

Mikey made a mistake of looking into Leo's eyes. They weren't the same. They were pure empty. Mikey stepped back as Leo stepped forward.

"What do y-you really w-want?"

Leo closed his eyes and smiled.

"I just want to save you"

Mikey's hands trembled amd he gripped Leo's katana. The katana looked like it was in a blender by the way it was shaking. Leo looked at Mikey's hands.

"You don't have to be afraid little brother-"

Leo dropped his katana and closed the distance between them.

"-im right here. You can end this..."

Mikey's hands shook like leaf. He look at his brother who was looming over him. It was the 1st time Mikey noticed how tall his brother was.

Leo placed his hand on Mikey's shaking hands,steadying them .He moved the katana slowely and finally wrapped his arms around Mikey.

"I'm sorry little brother, this is the last mission..."

Mikey's eyes widened when he realised what had happened. He tried to pull away but Leo held him fixed in an embrace.

"...I always loved you the most. I always wanted to play with you and teach you new things but seeing how you talented you were at copying frightened me. It frightened me that you'd become like me. A person who had to kill innocent lives to life..."

Leo coughed up blood.

"LEO LET GO. YOU'RE DYING ...THAT KATANA..." Mikey panicked .

"The uppers feared us and April used Donnie to leak out information out of the nation. They ordered me to kill my own brother..."

Mikey sucked in a breath. Leo stroked his hair and tried his best not to fall down due the pain.

"I killed them so you could live on and they could end me. I wanted to end it long time ago..."

"Leo...please ..."

"You need to know why I always ignored you. You were extremely talented Mikey. I didn't want anyone to take advantage of you. But our damn Oroku blood. You wanted to be like me..."

Mikey's tears started to swell up.

"I was in the wrong path. I couldn't let you come after me. Nina's life is nothing but survivalal. I never allowed you training centre to give you heavy mission..."

Leo chucked and closed his eyes.

"H-how did y-you do it?"

"...being a top ninja has it's own perks. I thought it would take your interest away but I didn't imagine you were this strong..."

"L-leo...I don't..."

"...when father died, the only thing reminded to follow was me. So I had to move away..."

"I-i still l-look up t-to you b-bro!"

Mikey's eyes let out heavy tears and he cried.

"I know little brother...this is why I ended it and gave you a way out. I don't want you to follow me and suffer... you're free now!"

Leo's legs gave in and his arms felt heavy as he slumped to one side and fell. Mikey forgot about the katana that was poking out of Leo's body from the opposite side and tried to support him.

But his own energy was empty and Leo fell to the ground on his own blood pool.

"Huh, fi-finally im d-done with my m-missions little brother..."

Leo closed his eyes. Mikey pulled his brother into his lap and hugged Leo as if he could safe him.

"I NEED HELP. SOMEONE PLEASE. SAVE HIM!"

"It's ok Mikey. I'm glad t-to be here r-ight now. I always l-loved you, even w-hen you h-ated me..."

"No no please Leo. Dont go!"

Mikey hated that his tears were blurring away the images infront of him.

"Tell Don not go blame himself and tell Raph I said that he's a slow turtle..."

Mikeycarefully removed the katana from his body and hugged Leo's bloodied body and cried hard.

"...I'm proud of you Mikey!"

Finally the ninja gave in and went limp in his brother's arm. Mikey cried and yelled.

When Raph and Donnie Arrived they saw how the little one was clinging onto the older and crying his heart out. He had the katana in his hands.

Don turned away and let out tears silently.

Raph fell on his knees and punched the ground over and over cursing that he couldnt stop his brother even though leo had informed him.

*tmnt*

The funeral was held and it went silently. The organisations had labled him as a traitor.

Raph, Don and Mikey had decided to quit working for someone who called their brother a traitor.

Leo was their hero.

They moved to another nation where lived like normal people.

Leo gave up his life for them just to keep them safe.

A true ninja.


End file.
